


In wine, there is truth

by OtakuAngelD



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, drunk college boys, drunk smut, gay drunk sex, tsundere king and tsundere prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request. Toru/Whoever you want (it could be Shirogane...) + 17 - meeting at a party whilst drunk au. Mostly, it's a reason for the two masters of the TsunTsun to screw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In wine, there is truth

He stared at his drink. He’d lost count of the number he had had. He was once again questioning why he was even here. This wasn’t his frat. He had only gone because that spineless William had begged him to come. Because he couldn’t go by himself and Lorenzo was busy. If Toru didn’t go, Will would have a terrible stomach ache and it would be all his fault.

Guilt was a strong motivator, but now he was regretting it. There was Will, talking up some upperclassman at Tao Omega. There was no sign of nervous stomach problems in sight. His friend…was he really? It was always like this. Toru…Come. You’ll have fun. You’re always so serious. Live a little.

He didn’t want to live a little. He wanted to not be here, even if it did…sort of look like a lot of fun. Even if that guy in the corner looked a lot like his ex. Souma wasn’t here though. He was at some other college and he didn’t want to think about that megane bastard. 

He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to have fun. He didn’t even like to drink.

Not that he had anything better to do. Besides, he wasn’t really alone as he wanted to be. Not when some guy sat next to him. Short. Scruffy. He didn’t look like some fratboy. Toru thought he looked like him a little. Like he really really didn’t want to be here.

He glanced over thr rim of his glasses and nodded. The silent greeting of the gangpressed. The man nodded back, just as grimly and then glanced over to a tall, sort of mousy looking guy. Probably the dude that guilted him into this.

Silently, he pushed a glass over to the guy.

The guy frowned. “Take it. I got it but I don’t want it after all. It’ll go to waste.”

The guy cracked the smallest smile. “Only because you don’t want it. I really could care less.” He answered and took the glass, drinking greedily.

They were the same. The thought struck Toru as a bit strange but also funny. Maybe it was the drinks, but he waa laughing. Laughing and then coughing.

A strong hand knocked him on the back. “Hey. Don’t choke on it. Or if you pass out, so it so I can get out of here too…”

"You too."

He nod and a sigh. “He knows I have classes tomorrow too.”

"You go here then?" He asked. Only because it was rude not to try and make conversation. Honestly, he didn’t care. It was just better than sitting alone. 

The man laughed and downed the last of the drink he had claimed not to want. “You could say that…”

He trailed off, but Toru thought he sort of looked nice laughing. It took the edge off that serious face of his. “Really?” He racked his brain trying to figure out where he had seen this guy. He didn’t think he was in any of his classes. Toru leaned closer to get a better look at the guy. Familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on where he’d seen the guy.

The guy rose an eyebrow and reached out to push Toru’s glasses up a little. “Do I have something on my face?”

Toru jerked back suddenly, flailing and flushing a little. “No! No! I just… You just… Nothing. It’s nothing. It’s stupid. This is all stupid and I’m going home!” He jumped out of his little seat and nearly fell over.

Nearly, cause the guy caught him. “Woah there, Tiger. You’re in no shape to be jumping around.”

"Toru, not Tiger…" He grumbled. For a short man, the guy was pretty strong. "And I’m perfectly okay. Better than okay. So lay off. I don’t need your help." Yet he didn’t move. Instead, he sort of shifted, so that he could get on his feet better. The man was stable and he was warm. He hadn’t been this close to a guy since…

"Right…Right. Toru. I’m Hotaka. I’d say it’s been fun meeting you here but that means I had fun here which means he wins." He nodded over to the mousy guy again, who was holding a very animated conversation with Will. Will, who was pointing over to the two of them and giving him the thumbs up. Like he had done a good job at something.

Toru wished that Lorenzo would fall from the ceiling right then and there and put Will back in his place. Or maybe Antonio would appear back from Brazil to steal him for a study session in the nice quiet safety of the library. “Anywhere but here…” He muttered, out loud.

"What?"

"I said it would be fun, anywhere but here…"

"Then let’s go there. You and me. Let’s go anywhere that’s not this party. Long as you keep hold of me, you won’t fall over."

"Fine. But only because I don’t want to fall on my face…"

"Right." Came the knowing chuckle. "Only because of that."

Toru kept a tight grip as Hotaka led him towards the door of the party. Even with that small, solid man, he wasn’t stable on his feet. They got tangled in some cord. The music shut off suddenly as they both went down. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

The floor was warm and felt study but nice. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. But below him, in perfect focus, were hazel eyes, wire frames askew. Strong arms were around his middle, holding him close. So close and it felt so good. One of those arms left and he felt it thread though his now mussed hair. “You all right?” 

He thought he could die of embarrassment.

He could hear Will over the laughter and the hoots to “Just do it, Toru. You know you want to.”

The guy was moving though. Sitting them both up and getting his glasses to put back on. “Ignore them. That’s the only way we can win now… Let me take you back to your dorm.”

Toru nodded and scrambled to get to his feet, waiting to be supported. Not because he wanted to. Not because it felt nice. Because he would surely fall over again from all the drinks he had imbibed. “All right. I’m okay…Hotaka. Let’s go…”

He clung to Hotaka all the way back to his dorm. It was cold and Hotaka was warm. He wasn’t cuddling against that compact frame. He wasn’t thinking about how nice the man had felt under him. How it might felt…over him. The thought made him flush more.

They reached his dorm too soon and stood in front of the main door. “So…um…this is it.”

"Do you need help up?"

"No. I got it. I think I’m okay now. See you around? Some place that’s not a stupid party…"

Hotaka smiled a little. “Sound good. Then…this is where I leave you.”

He turned to walk away. Toru couldn’t help it. He blamed the drink. He reached out and grabbed the short man by his shoulder. “Hotaka…”

The man turned and Toru surged forward. He kissed the man as hard as he could, holding his face. He tasted alcohol and cigerette smoke and all things nice and manly. It had been so long. It was just the drinks…the drinks made their kiss that much better. “If you want to come up, you can. Only if you want to though. Not like I’m lonely or anything…”

The man laughed and kissed him again, making Toru feel drunker than he was. “Of course not…just this once, I’ll come up. You just can’t regret it in the morning.”

"That’s fine." His hands snuck under Hotaka’s shirt. He was solid. It was nice. He hoped he got to wear his glasses for this because he wanted to see it all. "Just come on up before I change my mind."

Hotaka shook his head and chuckled. “Only because you insist.” He looped an arm about him and helped him to the elevator to take him up to his room. Once the door was closed and the button was pressed, he found himself against the wall of the elevator, Hotaka pressed against him, lips on his again. There was no denying how much he’d missed this sort of contact. And Hotaka was a lot different from his ex. Hotaka seemed to know just what he was doing, judging by the thigh that wedged itself between his legs to rub against his crotch as they kissed.

Perhaps it was because Hotaka was older. More experienced. Maybe. Toru thought to ask how much older but the question never came because that mouth wouldn’t let him talk, busy learning the insides of his mouth until the elevator dinged and Hotaka was out and waiting for him to get to that room already. By that point, the stiffness that had swelled between Toru’s legs was more than enough of a distraction to even bother asking that question.

The answer was…who cares. Age was just a number, right? Besides, it wasn’t like they were dating. It was just two guys from a party getting together for a night of fun. Nothing more. He wasn’t ready for anything more than that. He didn’t want anything more than that.

He also didn’t want to wait. The longer it took, the less of an alcohol buzz he was feeling. The more rationally he was thinking. Once the door was unlocked and they were in, Toru turned and grabbed Hotaka’s trousers, fumbling at the button, working the zipper down, eager to get inside.

"Woah there, Tiger. Slow down. We have all night."

"Shut up. It’s Toru. Now take them off." He knew he was being more demanding than normal but he didn’t care.

"You have to too." He reminded, shrugging off his shirt, causing Toru’s pants to tighten more. It wasn’t fair. How was so guy the same size…if not slightly shorter than him…that much more built than him. He wanted to touch. He wanted to feel that compact body againt him. He wanted to taste. To lick. Especially there. How would that feel in his mouth when it was fully hard?

"Yeah yeah. I know. Don’t rush me." He was distracted and he knew it. He couldn’t stop looking. Even when his own clothing hit the floor, knocking his glasses askew on his face.

Once more, Hotaka straightened them and leaned for another kiss. This time, flesh pressed flesh. His head spun and need shut off any thought of denying what he wanted. He allowed himself guided backwards and allowed his body to be pressed into his bed. Hips ground against his, Hotaka’s length sliding along side his. He could feel the man growing harder, slick precum making the gliding flesh easier. His moans lost to Hotaka’s demanding mouth.

A hand went down between them, grabbing. He could feel the tightness. Hotaka’s length against his. Hotaka’s hand pumping them both. Hotaka’s breath in his ear, done with kisses for the moment. “I’m going to make you come so many times tonight, Tiger.”

"It’s Toru." He cried out, already coming just as he promised.

"Yes. Yes. Of course." Hotaka husked, kissing his way down until the afterglow became frenzied once more. He lost track after that. Hotaka guided him eexpertly getting him to allow more and more until they were both exhausted. Toru fell asleep to the soft sound of Hotaka whispering "Don’t sleep with your glasses on."

He woke up aching. His head hurt from a hangover and his lower back ached from…Toru groaned and rolled over to prod the culprit awake and tell him that all of it was all his fault. However, Hotaka was already gone. Toru’s head ached too much to feel upset about it. It was just a one time thing anyway. He had been drunk and lonely and that guy had shown him a pretty good night.

He fumbled around for his glasses and his hand encountered a little note and two aaspirintaped to it. He read it and did as it instructed, reluctantly. He wasn’t some kid that needed taken care of. He took the painkillers and crumpled the note to throw across the room. Stupid Hotaka. Taking advantage of him like that. Stupid him for letting him. Stupid Will for bringing him to the damn party last night in the first place!

Now, he was achy and grumpy and would have to miss breakfast in order to make it to his classes on time. He was going to give Will a peace of him mind! He knew just where to find the Englishman. He would have time before his own classes for the day started.

Rant already prepared, he stormed off to the technical wing of the college. He was about to go and wait outside of Will’s class to ream him a new one when he heard a familiar voice from inside a classroom. His heart did a little turn that he decided was the after effects of too much alcohol and not from the memory of that voice when colored with pleasure.

Hesitantly, he peeked inside of the room and froze. No! No! No WAY! He hadn’t! But there he was. Hotaka was there, at the front of the class, nice suit. Nice tie. He didn’t look scruffy. He looked… Oh god…maybe it was his imagination… maybe..

Hotaka looked up from the board, from his lesson and blinked at the face at the door. He looked a little shocked but still gave a slight, unsure smile before continuing his lesson. Toru felt suddenly very ill.

He bolted from the semi-open door.

Shit. Shitshitshit. He ran as hard as he could, right past Will, who was coming out of class. He kept running until he couldn’t any more. Until he was on his hands and knees, blocks away from the college campus, panting hard and shaking slightly.

Shit! What was he supposed to do now!? He’d just screwed a professor!

(TBC maybe)


End file.
